communityfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Discussioni utente:Minerva Titani
Manutenzione Un altro lavoro "da fare" è controllare Speciale:CategorieRichieste, dovresti vedere un attimo quali categorie creare o meno, per lo meno crea le categorie che usi nei blog. Per i template, se vai nei miei progetti ho scritto la spiegazione di come funziona il sistema delle spotlight francesi, quindi se ti sta bene posso anche fare le correzioni. Per il template di io non posso modificarlo in quanto protetto, dovresti farlo tu. Ah un altro suggerimento: nelle note delle richieste delle spotlight metterei che le immagini devono essere "lisce" senza scritte, perchè molti si confondono. Blog Come riesco a creare un blog nella pagina Blog Spots Recenti, senza dover attivare i commenti blog per non redere la wiki un intero blog?--DarioAD 10:28, nov 17, 2011 (UTC) Il proprio blog si crea dal proprio profilo utente (c'è il menu "Blog" e poi il tasto "Crea un nuovo post") e i suoi post vengono mostrati automaticamente tra i blog posts recenti. I commenti vengono aggiunti in automatico (ma solo al blog non all'intera wiki). Ti ricordo che in questa wiki non si possono creare blog personali. La prossima volta non scrivere nella mia pagina discussione ma usa il forum per queste domande di interesse generale. [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 12:52, nov 17, 2011 (UTC) Spotlight Ciao Minerva! Per ri inoltrare la richiesta di Spotlight, dovrò aspettare due mesi oppure metterla appena metteremo il redirect? Io non vedo ancora lo spotlight di One Piece, come mai? Non era verso il 5 novembre o ho capito male io? --Jeorge 11:46, nov 20, 2011 (UTC) Ciao, le richieste di spotlight vanno fatte entro il 5 del mese per vedere apparire gli spotlight il mese successivo. Quindi lo spotlight di One Piece apparirà a dicembre. La tua richiesta la puoi inoltrare una volta che l'altra wiki su Rex sarà soppressa e ci sarà il redirect alla tua. Ti ricordo di leggere bene le istruzioni per la richiesta e di fornire delle immagini "decenti" (non deformate e/o con scritte). [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 12:32, nov 20, 2011 (UTC) A proposito di spotlight, certe volte mi capita di vedere la spotlight di questa wiki, com'è possibile che ne abbia una? Forum Strano, perchè nei forum che ho modificato io mancava proprio il template , per quello lo aggiungeva non credo sia un problema di "purgamento" in quanto il template mancava proprio nel codice della pagina, credo sia perchè il forum sia stato creato manualmente e non con l'apposito form. Poi hai visto anche te quella wiki che ti dicevo? Un forum si può creare anche manualmente mettendo il prefisso "Forum:", ma forse è più probabile che abbiano cancellato per sbaglio il template, cmq io lo solo riaggiunto visto che è anche quello che aggiunge la categoria. Per la spotlight certo, non mi interessano i motivi volevo solo segnalarlo per evitare che fosse un errore, tutto qui. {C Ecco, per la mia applicazione volevo quasi chiedere a te, perchè io ho inviato la mail con curriculum e tutto il 4 novembre ma non ho ancora ricevuto una risposta. Presumo ci voglia un po' di tempo, per cui non ha indagato ulteriormente. Manuel Rubin Noi della RexPedia , rifacciamo la richiesta di Spotlight , con immagini nuove , senza scritte ... Va bene ? mi risponda nella pag.utente mia. Manuel rubin 11:58, nov 27, 2011 (UTC) Ok grazie , se non la disturbo venga in chat è un utente da punire ! Manuel rubin 13:00, nov 27, 2011 (UTC) Basta che mi sblocca Manuel rubin 13:02, nov 27, 2011 (UTC) SVG Per me va bene ad ogni modo, ma quando possibile dovresti sempre caricare SVG invece che PNG, anche su Wikipedia incitano a convertire le PNG in SVG. Per salvare il file in SVG basta che fai salva destinazione con nome dal link dell'immagine. Non ho ricevuto nessuna direttiva dallo staff al riguardo, perciò per adesso carico le immagini nel formato in cui le trovo. [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 21:08, nov 27, 2011 (UTC) Non è una direttiva ovviamente, è come caricare una PNG di 1MB quando puoi caricare una JPG di 150KB con la stessa qualità, è semplicemente buona norma, naturalmente è una sottigliezza. Poi se hai preso l'immagine da Wikimedia vedrai che l'originale è un SVG, tu hai salvato l'antemprima che è una PNG. Il vantaggio delle SVG è che sono estremamente leggere e non perdono qualità a prescindere dalle dimensioni in cui vengono usate (anche 1000x1000 ad esempio). Wiki doppie Ciao, che ne dici di creare una pagina di disambiguazione per tutte le Wiki dello stesso argomento? Ho visto che c'è già un piccolo Template segnaletico, ma pensavo che una pagina reindirizzatrice potrebbe specificare meglio. 17:45, nov 28, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Ah, ti stavo scrivendo qui, ho visto i tuoi messaggi in chat solo ora. Guarda preferisco non creare pagine extra su questa wiki. Meglio mettere solo il template nelle pagine delle wiki sullo stesso argomento. [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 18:01, nov 28, 2011 (UTC) Ah, ok! 20:12, nov 28, 2011 (UTC) Blog seo Ciao, ho notato che c'è un errore nel blog sul SEO: la sescrizione della propria wiki è messa in MediaWiki:Description non in MediaWiki:Tagline. Poi penso che se hai voglia potresti personalizzare MediaWiki:Community-corner, magari aggiungendo il link per creare una pagina di una wiki che è stato tolto dalla pagina principale o mettendo alcuni link a blog come quello del SEO. Grazie. Non sapevo che la tagline fosse una caratteristica solo di Monobook...comunque in questa wiki avevo modificato entrambe le pagine MediaWiki. Modifico il post. All'Angolo della Community ci pensavo da un po', ma non ho mai avuto tempo di modificarlo... [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 19:30, nov 28, 2011 (UTC) Squadra Speciale Cobra - Richiesta di Spotlight Ciao, potrei sapere quando potrebbe accettare la richiesta di spotlight, quella di Incorreggibili. Scusa se la disturbo. Squadra Speciale Cobra 19:33, dic 1, 2011 (UTC) Richiesta Ciao volevo farti sapere che anche dopo aver mandato la mia richiesta all'indirizzo che mi hai dato, non ho ancora ricevuto risposta. Quando avrò notizie te lo farò sapere. Ah in tanto dovresti bannare questo utente. Sì immaginavo che ci volesse del tempo, peccato per la spotlight! Anime wiki Ciao, volevo chiederti sai per caso se esiste un canale questo in italiano? Credo sia gestito dal content team... Ciao, credo proprio di no. Non esiste nemmeno l'account Twitter di Wikia Italia (l'equivalente dell'account Facebook). Non ne ho fatto richiesta perché sarei impossibilitata a gestire anche quello, ma quando ci saranno altri helper, sicuramente verrà creato. Al momento non c'è un vero e proprio content editor italiano quindi gli account Twitter "a tema" non esistono...chissà in futuro... [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 14:41, dic 4, 2011 (UTC) Come pensavo, era solo per controllare. Ciao ho visto le nuove spotlights! Finalmente online! Però ho notato per caso che nella spotlight grande di Ikariam il link è quello di Assassins creed... poi mi hanno risposto per la mia applicazione dicendo che l'avrebbero esaminata in settimana. Disambigua Non sarebbe meglio mettere un pagina disambigua per la pagina Kingdom Hearts dove ci sono i link della wikia dove lavoro io e quell'altra, anziche andare immediatamente nell'altra?--PRISON KEEPER 06:30, dic 7, 2011 (UTC) Spam Ciao c'è questo utente Lettereitaliane che sta aggiungendo contenuti senza senso. Vedi un po' che fare. Ah ok è che sono abituato su altre wiki che tutti annullano i vandalismi a vista, ma su questa wiki non essendoci molti edits non penso sia un problema lasciare la cosa a te. Wikia Day Ciao, questa sera stavo parlando con alcuni membri dello staff inglese, nella chat della Central Community (noto che le chat lì sono sempre stracolme di utenti, così spesso vado a scambiare quattro chiacchiere con loro, anche per conoscere meglio le novità). Parlavamo di questa interessante iniziativa, appunto, il Wikia Day. Carina come intenzione, la includeremo anche qui? Almeno sarebbe qualcosa di coinvolgente. E qui, di attività simili, ce ne sarebbe davvero bisogno dato il, ecco, "grande" spirito contributivo di cui siamo dotati. P.S. Solo ora mi sono accorto di un errore nello spotlight che ho richiesto: invece di scrivere: "Per grandi problemi, ci vogliono grandi eroi!" avevo scritto: "Per grandi problemi, ci voglio grandi eroi!". Ho già corretto ma..... non è troppo tardi giusto? 21:48, dic 12, 2011 (UTC) Vandalo Speciale:Contributi/79.21.194.17. In futuro va bene se annullo le modifiche degli anonimi? Tanto di solito scrivono una cacchiata e se ne vanno. Ciao, il template verticale (nella wiki della Community inglese) è rimasto danneggiato. Non è più così...verticale. Ci sono solo 3 modifiche di Leviathan 89 (e due mie, ma la seconda annulla la prima dunque...) --Chris54721 09:34, dic 23, 2011 (UTC) :Corretto, un utente aveva aggiunto la sua wiki in un modo scorretto. Cambiare url e titolo di una Wiki E' possibile cambiare il titolo di una Wiki e la relativa url? Ho da poco tempo creato una Wiki su una serie di light novel giapponese e l'ho intitolata con il titolo originale, ma da poco hanno rilasciato finalmente il titolo italiano. Attendo risposta, saluti. Coro95 17:50, dic 29, 2011 (UTC) :Grazie, aspetterò senza problemi. Coro95 17:22, dic 30, 2011 (UTC) Re:Rimozione attribuzione Sì, anche io l'ho tolta l'attribuzione perchè spesso occupava spazio. Basta aggiungere questo codice in un foglio CSS (personale o globale): /* Rimozione attribuzione dalle didascalie delle immagini */ .WikiaArticle .picture-attribution { display: none; } Re:Multiwikiedit Sì quella funzione è esclusiva per helper e staff, sembra essere una sorta di "bot online". Sinceramente non mi spiego perchè il task continui ad essere eseguito... non c'è un opzione termina task o qualche altro parametro di controllo? Perchè magari il task è rimasto fra quelli in esecuzione (non ho idea di come sia strutturato). Sicuramente puoi bloccare il bot, dal momento che mi ricordo che alcuni utenti avevano bloccato il bot Wikia perchè per loro era fastidioso. Forse il motivo per cui ti continua a cancellare la pagine è perchè annulli la sua modifica, prova a fare una modifica normale, tipo aggiungi un po' di testo, se non ti sovrascrive nulla allora copia e incolla il codice della vecchia versione. In ogni caso credo che quello che volessi fare te era di "append a text", per lo meno così viene chiamato in AutoWikiBrowser. Mi dispiace ma non so come funzioni quella pagina speciale, ti dicevo che per fare quello che volevi fare probabilmente dovresti cercare un campo con scritto "append/prepend" visto che come hai fatto di ha sovrascritto tutto. Quella cosa di "append/prepend" è come viene chiamata in AutoWikiBrowser che è un bot semi-automatico per wiki. Prova a chiedere sulla wiki inglese, anche se vai in chat dovresti trovare qualcuno che sa usare quella funzione. Se non ci sentiamo più buon anno! Spotlight correnti Ciao, se hai notato c'è un problema nella pagina delle Spotlight: nel mese di gennaio il codice attuale sbaglia a calcolare il mese precedente che sarebb dicembre dell'anno prima. Per ovviare a questo problema sostituisci il codice presente con questo: |01 | / | / }} | -1}}/12}} }} | / | / }} | / -1}}|2}}}} }} }} : Ma dici che è un problema che si verifica solo a gennaio? O succederà la stessa cosa a febbraio? [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 21:18, gen 1, 2012 (UTC) Sì com'era prima era un problema solo di gennaio perchè la formula cercava la spotlight del mese "00", adesso dovrebbe sempre funzionare. :Ah, ho pensato che visto che non è bellissimo avere le sottopagine del template , ma non avere il template stesso, l'ho creato mettendoci la formula che ti ho dato. Per cui potresti sostituire di nuovo il codice che ti ho dato con . Wikitutto Wiki Scusi minerva , le devo segnalare che nella wiki Wikitutto Wiki si usano termini brutti , incui scrive cose non immagginabili tipo:trovato spam , virus ... la prego prenda provvedimenti , quel utente ha stufato la comunità inglese ... prenda provvedimenti e ne saremo stra grati grazie arrivederci Manuel rubin 16:21, gen 2, 2012 (UTC) Se non mi dici il nome degli utenti responsabili non posso fare i controlli... mi sembra comunque che quella wiki sia senza senso e che non ci siano tanti utenti attivi o visualizzazioni.. [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 16:29, gen 2, 2012 (UTC) Spotlight Rex Ciao Minerva! Ed ora che l'altra Wiki su Rex è stata eliminata, penso che tu possa accettare la mia richiesta di spotlight. Clicca qui!! -- : Per me non c'è problema! :) -- Scusi Minerva , Ho Cancellato L'Altra Wiki Su Rex , Ora Lei Può Accettare La Richiesta Di Spotlight La Ringrazio Cordiali Saluti Manuel rubin 17:34, gen 4, 2012 (UTC) Minacce Scusa se ti disturbo, ma un utente dell'altra wikia di KH, prima mi a minacciato dicendomi che io vandalizzavo la wikia di KH, ma loro mi hanno bloccato più di un anno fà, ho gia avvertito SAIIX dicendogli di bannarlo, inoltre dice che io sparlo di lui come se lui non lo facesse su di me, digli di smetterla di tormentarmi, grazie in anticipo^^--PRISON KEEPER 14:49, gen 5, 2012 (UTC) ecco il link http://it.khwita.wikia.com/wiki/Discussioni_utente:PRISON_KEEPER non sapendo come contattarlo gli ho risposto sulla mia pagina di discussioni in quanto lui non ha una pagina di discussione, gli ho dato il mio indirizzo msn e quello di SAIIX perchè continua a dire che io e lui siamo la stessa persona, cosi una volta per tutte la smette di incolpare me su tutto--PRISON KEEPER 15:39, gen 5, 2012 (UTC) BOT Ciao, scusa il disturno. Ho letto nell'help inglese che per attivare un Bot in una wiki, è necessario contattare lo staff. Io scrivo a te, quindi. Poi semmai saprai indirizzarmi nel posto giusto per chiedere :-) Volevo inoltre chiedere delucidazioni su un passaggio: per creare un bot non dovrei avere problemi, però cosa devo mettere come impostanzioni? In particolare qui: mylang = 'it' family = 'wikipedia' usernames'wikipedia''it' = 'NOMEBot' console_encoding = 'cp850' use_api = True Al posto di "wikipedia" è sufficiente scrivere "wikia" ? Grazie, ciao --Paolino Paperino quack! 19:51, gen 6, 2012 (UTC) Ciao. Ho risolto per il bot. Volevo solo chiederti: tu hai la possibilità di marcare l'utente Utente:PaperBot, nella mia wiki PaperPedia, in modo che le sue modifiche non appaiano nella "wiki activity"? Paolino Paperino quack! 13:26, gen 7, 2012 (UTC) Ciao. Purtroppo non mi è permesso inserirlo nel gruppo "Bot" (nonostante sia founder della wiki). Tu puoi farlo? Paolino Paperino quack! 18:12, gen 7, 2012 (UTC) Funziona ottimamente. Grazie! Paolino Paperino quack! 18:33, gen 7, 2012 (UTC) Sapere ! Minerva , le volevo chiedere , che Jeorge mi ha tolto l'admin nella wiki di rex , io ho il pieno diritto , di esserlo . Lo devo , la wiki che prima ero admin , è ora all interno di quella di Jeorge . La prego faccia la scelta giusta , dica a Jeorge di mettermi di nuovo admin , io senza Rex muoio . Manuel rubin 16:50, gen 9, 2012 (UTC) Chat Ciao, se vuoi io sono in chat. Grazie. 19:12, gen 10, 2012 (UTC) No diritti d'amministratore a Rubin Ciao Minerva. Scusami se ho letto solo adesso il tuo messaggio. Ad ogni modo ho tolto i diritti a rubin per il semplice fatto che a me non sta bene avere un admin che tutto il giorno sta a romperti le scatole per motivi, sottolineato, da bambini e per giunta mi critica per il mio lavoro sulla Wiki, che la Wiki che ho fatto era una m...a con termini alquanto rozzi e barbarici. Io mi sono rotto, così gli ho tolto i diritti e penso che se continui in questo modo, offendendo per giunta Paolino Paperino (testimone dei fatti) lo bloccherò! -- . Chat Ciao, io ci sono. 20:12, gen 10, 2012 (UTC) Co-adozione Ciao Minerva! Volevo chiederti se puoi farmi amministratore della wiki dei simpson. Come puoi leggere dalla discussione di questa pagina voglio collaborare (anche se a tempo più che ridotto) a risollevare le sorti di questa wiki, partendo dalla grafica, sulla quale, secondo in mio progetto, si baserebbe la costruzione (e ristrutturazione di quelle misere pagine)! Il problema è che per accedere al theme designer, alla wikia labs, alle pagine ccs e css mi serve essere admin! Fammi sapere!--Cento93 18:20, gen 11, 2012 (UTC) Copie vere e false Adesso non so quale siano vere o false, cmq domani modifico appena posso, ma alcune LORO le hanno copiate o altro: *Agrabah (l'ho scritta io) *Mangiasogni (l'ho scirtta prima io (controlla la data mia e la loro)) *Neku, Citè des cloches, Paese dei Moschettieri e Paradiso dei Burloni (CREDO che l'ho scritta prima io (controlla la data)) altre pagine non ne ho idea, cmq se vuoi controlla le date, le modifiche e il resto, ma quelle sopra citate sono certo che sono cosi. Scusa per la cosa comunque.--PRISON KEEPER 20:28, gen 12, 2012 (UTC) Dimenticavo, per il fatto dell'IP mio e di SAIIX, nel palazzo in cui viviamo abbiamo la stessa connessione internet, ti posso dare il mio msn e il suo per darti la conferma. raziel-1993@hotmail.it venzvesper@hotmail.it ti faccio vedere su webcam e vedrai che è vero quello che ti ho detto, scusa ancora--PRISON KEEPER 20:32, gen 12, 2012 (UTC) Bot ??? Ma ke vol dire Bot ?? tipo , ho visto , xke io ho visto un messaggio di PaolinoPaperino , ke serve il permesso per fare un "Bot"?? non ci capisco nulla ! ti prego rispondimi nella mia pagina utente grazie Manuel rubin 20:33, gen 12, 2012 (UTC) Allora : Potrei creare un Bot , per RexPedia e RexRisposte ??? Manuel rubin 20:40, gen 12, 2012 (UTC) Capisco Capisco che il tuo lavoro è duro, comunque mi pareva giusto dirti quello che era vero o falso, può essere pure che qualche pagina che ti ho detto mi stessi sbagliando adesso non lo so per certo, comunque anche loro hanno una marea di pagine che ho scritto io (Heartless, Nessuno e Nesciens sopratutto) e non gli ho mai detto nulla, inoltre mi piacerebbe molto anche a me se loro mi lasciassero in pace perchè io non gli ho detto più nulla, comunque grazie per i controlli, domani appena ho tempo inizio a modificare ciao^^--PRISON KEEPER 20:43, gen 12, 2012 (UTC) Controllo e LoK Adesso sto controllando tutte le pagine da te segnalate, per vedere quali sono veramente copiate, quali sono scritte da mio pugno (nell'altra wikia) e quali invcece sono state copiate da me, quando ho finito te l'ho dico. Inoltre sto facendo una wikia italiana di Legacy of Kain, si chiama Legacy of Kain Italia Wikia, ti dispiace fare la pagina, grazie^^--PRISON KEEPER 16:12, gen 13, 2012 (UTC) Roxas *gran parte di Chain of Memories scritto da me, KH2 da riscrivere Xion *da riscrivere parte di 358 Larxen *storia da modificare Marluxia *Non ho capito XD Demyx *storia da modificare (KH2), 358 l'ho scritto io Saix *storia e strategia (solo KH2) da modificare (358 l'ho scritto io di strategia) Zexion *storia e aspetto da modificare Lexaeus *storia da modificare Vexen *storia e aspetto da modificare Xaldin *storia (solo KH2) e strategia da modificare (358 l'ho scritto io) Xigbar *storia (solo KH2) e strategia da modificare (358 l'ho scritto io) Xemnas *storia (solo KH2) da ristrivere (il resto l'ho scirtto io) Paese dei Moschettieri *dal link che mi hai mandato non risulta Idra *a me pare diverso in tutte le sezioni di entrambe le wikie Agrabah *scritto da ME Monte Olimpo *scritto in modo superficiale da Master Xehanort e Axel, poi modificato RADICALMENTE DA ME Terra di Partenza *scritto in modo estremamente superficiale da un certo Ducario poi modificato radicalmente da me e altri utenti Mangiasogni *LORO lo hanno copiato da me (vedi la data), segnalalo (chiamato Dream Eaters da loro) Citè des Cloches *LORO l'hanno copiata da me (vedi la data), segnalalo (chiamato Città delle Campane da loro) Neku Sakuraba *contenuti differenti in entrambe le wikie Paradiso dei Burloni *LORO l'hanno copiata da me (vedi la data), segnalalo (chiamato Paese dei Balocchi da loro) quindi devo solo modificare: *Roxas *Xion *Larxen *Demyx *Saix *Zexion *Lexaeus *Vexen *Xaldin *Xigbar *Xemnas oggi non credo riesco a iniziare, ma domani sicuramente comincio a modificare, ciaux--PRISON KEEPER 16:47, gen 13, 2012 (UTC) Sempre simpson Minerva, sono di nuovo io! Ti prego di leggere con attenzione quello che sto per scrivere. Sto iniziando a riorganizzare la wiki (ecco un esempio di una novità introdotta http://it.simpsons.wikia.com/wiki/Un_Natale_da_cani, la barra superiore di scelta tra apparizioni, musica, citazioni, ecc ecc.). Ora sto provando a modificare in questo modo tutta la prima stagione, per poi dedicarmi alla stesura di ogni pagina. Ma chi ha lavorato su quella wiki ha lavorato male! Praticamente il vecchio articolo della stagione 1 ha reindirizzati a se metà degli episodi, così che, se provi a creare la pagina di uno di questi episodi, ti dice "questa pagina esiste già, scegli un nome diverso", riferendosi alla pagina "prima stagione". Mi serve poter cancellare tutti quei redirect per poter creare le vere pagine degli episodi per poterle scrivere, e devo avere i diritti di admin per farlo!! Fammi sapere....tieni conto però che se non posso cancellare quei redirect ho le mani legate anche per contribuire alla stesura degli articoli! --Cento93 22:22, gen 13, 2012 (UTC) Fantozzi Si ho un problema mi sa che ho fatto un casino per la pagina della Wiki di Fantozzi. Questo è il link :http://it.fantozzi.wikia.com/wiki/Fantozzi_Wiki. -- Barbabianca (Discussione) 2:47, gen 17, 2012 (UTC) Il problema era che una volta creata la pagina su questa wiki per accedere facilmente alla wiki di Fantozzi stavo per cliccare sul link della wiki e mi compariva la pagina di con su scritto "wiki insesistente".--Barbabianca (Discussione) 18:58, gen 17, 2012 (UTC) Me ne puoi cancellare un po ??? . Tieni solo : Rex Risposte , Stockinger , Garfield la rex di Jeorge , Flor . Le altre cancellale , se le altre sono un po visitate massimo 10 persone tienile , + info vai in chat la su Rex Manuel rubin 20:32, gen 17, 2012 (UTC) Digli che mi scrivono e io gli dico "Yes" (Si) , Facile Manuel rubin 20:58, gen 17, 2012 (UTC) Ciao. Ho bisogno di un consulto tecnico. Potresti venire nella chat di PaperPedia, così ne parliamo direttamente? Da adesso fino alle 20.15 puoi passare quando vuoi, ci sono sempre. Paolino Paperino quack! 16:41, gen 19, 2012 (UTC) Blocco Dimmi che esiste il blocco di tutte le modifiche per tutti gli utenti! Cento93 21:22, gen 19, 2012 (UTC) Spotlight Ciao scusa dunque le spotlight piccole non verranno mai più mostrate? Perché se così fosse, allora dobbiamo modificare (dopo) il template delle spotlight... pensavo che tanto l'unica pagina con le spotlight piccole è Template:Spotlight_correnti/2011/12, per cui basterebbe aggiungere "SUBST:" all'inizio dei template in modo da sostituire il codice vero e proprio, quindi togliere poi la colonna delle spotlight piccole da . Che dici? Tanto per adesso puoi lasciare così. Per il momento lasciamo così. Devo cambiare il template per la richiesta, ma anche le istruzioni (nell'editor) per la sua compilazione e la pagina introduttiva. Insomma tante cose. L'eliminazione di quegli spotlight non è definitiva al 100%, quindi vorrei aspettare ancora un po' prima di fare modifiche sostanziali. Ah! Se ci hai fatto caso, anche nel menu globale di Wikia (quello che appare passando il mouse su Intrattenimento, Giochi o Miscellanea) è sparito lo spotlight. Ma anche questa scelta non è definitiva. [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 19:03, gen 20, 2012 (UTC) Sì ok, quando aggiorni tutto se vuoi ti do una mano. Non ci avevo fatto caso alla rimozione della spotlight nel menù superiore, spero cmq che le visibilità delle wiki non ne risenta (suppongo che sia qui che intervengono i vari calendari). Beh ad ogni modo si vedrà, sono sempre interessato a modi per pubblicizzare la mia wiki! Nuovi spotlights Ciao Minerva! Viaggiando nelle Wiki inglesi e francesi ho notato dei nuovi spotlight con un design del tutto nuovo :). Mi chiedevo se questa novità verrà inserita anche nelle wiki italiane e per quale mese. Grazie, Riciao. L'ho visto nella wiki inglese dei simpson... Il fatto è che non viene sempre... http://simpsons.wikia.com/wiki/Simpsons_Wiki Nonononono. Appare proprio come spotlight solo che è con un nuovo design... Se ricompare ti faccio uno screen :) Jeorge Ehi, ecco l'immagine: Adesso che ci penso, però, era su quelle spagnole :) Scusa :D D'accordo, grazie. Ho fatto una richiesta di adozione, spero me l'accetterete :D Richiesta d'adozione Ciao! Mi chiedevo quando potrai darmi i diritti (''se ''me li darai :D) Ad ogni modo non voglio assolutamente metterti fretta, ma se per caso tu non l'avessi vista... -- Cancellare Ciao . vorrei cancellare una wiki , si chiama La scuola una rovina , ciao . Manuel rubin 13:02, gen 24, 2012 (UTC) Controllo utenti Ciao, tramite sapresti dirmi se un utente è un sock puppet di un altro che non conosco? Ho puoi solo dirlo se ti do il nome dell'utente "sospettato"? Perchè sulla wiki inglese di One Piece ogni giorno ci si registrano un sacco di utenti con nomi assurdi che non fanno neanche una modifica, credo sia opera di uno o più utenti che si divertono a fare i deficienti. Ho già riferito allo staff e mi hanno detto che sebbene capiscano la mia posizione non si possono prendere provvedimenti "proattivi" dato che semplicemente creare un account non viola nessuna regola. Questo l'ho capito, ma se sapessi almeno chi è/sono gli utenti che creano tutti questi account (se sono già registrati) per lo meno sapemmo a chi ci dobbiamo rivolgere in caso diventino vandali. Io non voglio partire prevenuto, ma nessuno mi vieta di parlare direttamente con i responsabili. Cmq grazie.